Coilable measuring tapes are widely used in the construction industry. The measuring tapes are typically made of a resiliently-deformable material, such as spring metal or suitable plastic. Typical life span for coilable measuring tapes is relatively low when compared to other construction tools. This is often due to deformation and breakage of the tape itself. And, while the casing which houses the tape is still in good condition, the whole tool is discarded because of the tape failure. A user has to purchase an entire new tool every time the tape fails. It would be highly beneficial to have a repairable coilable measuring tape with an extended service life.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,128 (Stoutenberg) and U.S. Pat. No. 7,370,432 (DuBois) offer coilable measuring tapes that can be entirely removed from the casing. However, structures described in each of these patents allow for removal of the rule tape only by uncoiling the tape with regular retraction through a slot in the casing. In order to place the rule tape inside the casing, the user has to manipulate uncoiled tape by pushing one end through the slot in the casing until successful engagement of the end of the tape with an inner structure of the casing. In both of these structures, the rule tape has to be in uncoiled condition to be either removed or positioned into the casing. Each of these measuring tapes forms a coil only inside the casing. Such manipulations are rather complicated procedures and present substantial inconvenience for the user as well as additional risk of damaging the tape.
Most coilable measuring tapes have an arcuate cross section which gives the tape its rigidity in extended positions. However, at certain lengths the rule-tape basic arcuate configuration can no longer support the horizontal extension and breaks its profile such that the extended end of the rule tape falls down. This prevents completion of intended measurements and causes delays and inconvenience in performing tasks for which the measurements are needed. Therefore, it would be highly beneficial to have a rule tape that can be extended for a substantial length without breaking downward.